European Patent No. EP 1949940 B1, issued on May 18, 2011 to Franz J. Müller (hereinafter, the “Müller EP” patent), the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, discloses a device for climbing poles, trees, columns, masts, pillars or the like that includes a fastening element that is fastened to the pole, tree, column, mast, pillar or other climbing object using a tensioning belt. The back side of the fastening element, which serves as a contact surface for contacting the climbing object, is concave and is formed of a non-slip material. The Müller EP patent further discloses that the fastening elements can be detachably positioned for changing climbing routes on, for example, a tree, without causing permanent damage.